fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Glig III of Anglaria
History of Glig III of Anglaria Early Life Glig was born as the son of King Glig II Magnus of Anglaria and Tulgia, of the House of Tuvman. His paternal grandfather was Fharazor II of Anglaria. Through him Glig was a descendant of Harthan and High King Anglar. In 1285 King Glig was made Emperor. In 1288 Glig sent a letter to General Borond about an invasion of Marduin. This letter was intercepted by Haloth, who believed the letter was written by King Glig. This led to an assault on King Glig, leading to his death. Haloth and Tulmor also intended to kill Glig jr. But Glig was prepared and had the Royal Guard ready, together with High Priest Alcalagor, General Borond and Consuls Jophistus and Zaladon. They then captured Haloth and Tulmor. Then Glig was crowned Emperor of Anglaria. Reign When Glig came to the throne Alcalagor spoke to the people and he had vision. He said Glig was the reincarnation of Anglar, but even greater. Glig was then crowned High King Anglar II Magnus, Emperor of the Anglarian Empire, Lord of Men. By claiming the title Lord of Men, he made King Hyndor of Marduin into his enemy. The people trusted their High Priest so they went along with it. The first act of his reign was to execute the murderers of his father. Halmir, Duke of Norgan, had tried to murder the new King, but Jophistus had protected him. Halmir, Haloth and Tulmor were then executed. Haladin, son of Halmir, the new Duke of Norgan then fled to Marduin, together with the other Nobility, including Gilgon, Glig's brother. Glig attacked North-Wildland in 1293 and conquered it. However he couldn't control it and in 1297 the North-Wildmen had fully overthrown Glig's governors. Because of this Glig had Jophistus executed, who had been his most important friend. He did so because Jophistus had reached the hight of his power. Glig then gave the position of Consul to Balagus, a Wildmen murderer without noble descent. Balagus was also made Governor of Orondia and treated the people cruelly, murdering hundreds of them. In 1295 Glig had a golden armour made for him, which he from then on always wore in public. He was therefore known as the Golden King, a title which was awarded to him. War with Marduin and Death In 1299 Glig attacked Marduin. He had to fight an alliance of Hyndor, Haladin and Halgor. Halgor attacked the harbors of Anglaria and Orondia, making sure Glig wouldn't get any more support from there. Haladin led the attack on Glig's army. He dueled and killed him, ending Glig's reign of terror and the Age of the Golden King. Aftermath Haladin was crowned the new King of Anglaria and Orondia. All of Glig's titles were invoked by Alcalagor and he also said Glig wasn't the reincarnation of Anglar. Haladin also took the title Magnus from him, but Glig II was still allowed to be known as Glig II Magnus. Legacy Glig's death is considerd the ending of two Era's, The Age of the Golden King, which the reigns of Glig II and Glig III are known as, but also the Age of the Many Kings, which started with the death of Glistor. The new Age was known as the Golden Age and The Age of Prosperity, of which Haladin was the first and greatest monarch. Category:Anglarians Category:Kings of Anglaria Category:Emperors of Anglaria Category:Kings of Orondia Category:Men